


Prompt - Food Cuties

by NaeSpark



Series: Passive Aggressive Struggles Between Love And Alcohol [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose doesn't really like to try food she finds weird, but Roxy still insists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt - Food Cuties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzzyAlpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/gifts).



> Prompt requested by EzzyAlpha

  “You want me to try _what_?”

  “You’re being a gastronomy prude, Rosie.”

  I felt my eyebrow twitching. “If you like splattering ice-cream all over your french fries, that’s your problem, not mine.”

  “It’s delicious.” She insisted.

  “It’s gross.”

  She rolled her eyes so far that I was afraid they’d be stuck on the back of her skull. Experimenting with food was entirely not my thing. I would not risk ruining perfectly good vanilla ice-cream with fries leftovers.

  “It would end up mixed up in your stomach, anyway.” She huffed.

  “Not an excuse, it would ruin my ice-cream. Perhaps I _like_ separating things.”

  She pouted. “ _Perhaps_ you’re a butt.”

  I moved away from her, in the couch. She quickly shifted to lay back in my arms. “Just a little bit?” She nuzzled my chin.

  I grumbled.

  “Please? You can use my ice-cream instead of yours.” She handed me her cup. “If you don’t like it, I will zip my mouth about it.”

  Sighing, I kissed her forehead. “ _Fine_.”

  Releasing a victorious squeal, she dipped a fry in her ice-cream and handed it to me. Grimacing, I let her feed me and chewed on it.

  The ice cream’s sweetness contrasted with the salt of the fries, but it was edible. I raised an eyebrow. “It’s not really for my taste, but it’s not bad.”

  Roxy grinned. “Okay. I’m just glad you tried it. Besides, you should get used to the taste.”

  I was confused. “Why would I?”

  Her only reply was to kiss me full on the lips.

  Oh. So that was what she meant.

**Author's Note:**

> www.naesnark.tumblr.com (alternatively www.ficsnark.tumblr.com)


End file.
